masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:James12708/Crazy battle Mass Effect vs Halo vs Darksiders Army of Heaven
I wanted to do something a little bit different for once. I enjoy Mass Effect as well as Halo and Darksiders and wanted to come up with this rediculous and downright idiotic idea for what would be an epic / wierd battle! Mass Effect armies: All of the fleets fighting one threat sometime after the Reaper War. I chose destroy so The Reapers aren't included. The armies contain the Turian, Human, Krogan, Salarian, Asari, Quarian, Volus, Batarian, and Elcor fleets in all their power. These same armies also have uncountable amounts of ground forces equipped with the best weaponry that can be acquired. There are also mercenary groups such as blood pack, blue suns, and eclipse all giving their full support in the war. Besides these armies each civilian adult is equipped with at least one avenger and a pistol so a planet can not easily be taken. Halo Armies: The UNSC and their now covenant allies. The UNSC has Master Chief as well as a few hundred newly trained Spartan 4's. Their fleets include large amounts of Ships both Human and Covenant. The covenant now contains Elites, Grunts, Jackals, Hunters, and all their different varieties. The UNSC also has about 20-30 nuclear weapons that in one detonation can crack moons and scorch whole planets. The UNSC soldiers are armed with a variety of weapons assault rifles, battle rifles, explosives,etc. The civilians living under the Halo forces each own small pistols, shotguns, and some DMR's but nothing to major. The Armies of Heaven from darksiders: These armies are lead by Abbaddon ( before he messes up the apocalypse ) and have millions of soldiers. Their personal armament consists of extremely heavy armor resistant to most forms of damage as well as personal sword / staff like weapons that shoot out beam projectiles. This gives them a powerful close and long range weapon. They have exactly for the purposes of this showdown about 50,000,000 soldiers total and of those about 1,000,000 ride the powerful horse like beings and the others use weaker mounts. These soldiers can die although they can't drown and don't need to worry about breathing in space. Also since they don't have any areas to defend they attack indiscriminate through a portal leading to their dimension. Scenario: The Armies of Halo don't use Mass Effect technology but are in the same galaxy. Since Citadel forces refuse to open new relays they colonies on their own and the Humans from this group have their own Earth and everything. ( I know crazy but keep reading ). They come into contact with each other and do to a misunderstanding between the Halo and Mass Effect forces they go to war. Just as the first battle is raging a portal opens and the armies of heaven come rushing out and a 3 way battle begins. This starts a long brutal war, so who do you think would win? Yes I got bored and this idea popped into my head. I know it's crazy and downright stupid to some people but who do you think would win this crazy and nonsensical war? Category:Blog posts